dracodormienshprpfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviticus Yaxley II
Leviticus Yaxley II is the son of Leviticus Yaxley and Cassiopeia Yaxley, the older brother of Lyra Yaxley, and the fiance of Atalia Nott. Biography Before Hogwarts Levi was born June 16, 2005 in Edinburgh Scotland to Leviticus Yaxley and Cassiopeia Yaxley (nee Fawley). His early life was strained, as Leviticus was a harsh disciplinarian who punshed his children for the slightest infractions. Levi drew most of Leviticus' ire in an attempt to protect his younger sister from suffering the consequences of their father's anger. Hogwarts New Year's Eve Levi interrupted Atalia Nott as she was torturing an unknown victim, allowing the victim to escape. However, this drew Atalia's attention to Levi himself. The pair dueled while Atalia taunted Levi about how he could not escape his family legacy and would one day become just like his father. The words got to Levi and he snapped, casting sectumsempra on Atalia. Overcome with remorse, he began the healing process so that Atalia would not succumb to her injuries. During the attack, Levi focused his efforts on healing those around him. One person he tried to help was a girl only a few years younger than himself. Despite his best efforts, her injuries were too serious, resulting in her passing away in Levi's arms. The event devastated Levi and only solidified his desire to become a Healer in order to save lives. Hogsmeade Post-Hogwarts Prior to Hogwarts' closing, Levi sat his NEWTs which allowed him to be accepted into St. Mungo's Healer Training Program. While he promised Atalia that he would move away from his family, Levi remained in the Pureblood world and his family's home in order to stay close to Atalia. In order to spend as little time at home as possible, he started picking up extra shifts at work and crashing on Serena, Lexi, and Molly's couch. Brighton House Party Early on in the night Levi ran into Valentine Avery. The older woman proceeded to goad and taunt Levi until he snapped and pushed her up against the wall. After he came to his senses, Levi spent the rest of the night drinking which culminated in him becoming blackout drunk. Atalia Nott took him home and took care of him, after which Levi proposed. Relationships Atalia Nott To say that Levi and Atalia's relationship got off to a rough start is an understatement. The pair HATED each other for years, though their banter always held an undercurrent of sexual tension. Tensions reached a peak during the New Years Eve attack when the pair dueled and Levi cast sectumsempra on Atalia. In the following months, the sexual tension only grew. During the Valentine's auction Atalia got into a bidding war over Levi but unfortunately lost. In March of 2023, the pair shared an alcohol fueled kiss during a game of Truth or Dare. Afterwards, they slipped away from the party to fuck against a tree. This resulted in Atalia seeing Levi's scars and Levi telling her the truth about his father. A few weeks later Atalia told Levi about how her father hurt her too and the pair began a relationship shortly afterwards. After five months of dating, Levi proposed and Atalia accepted. Levi's relationship with Atalia has driven a wedge into several of his friendships, including his friendship with Serena Lacroix. Serena Lacroix Chryson Nott Trivia * Levi is bisexual. * Levi learned to heal by healing himself after his father lost his temper. * So far Levi has had sexual relationships with Valentine Avery, Serena Lacroix, Lexington Brighton, and Atalia Nott. * Levi can play the guitar. Category:Gryffindor House Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Fawley family Category:Unaligned characters Category:Pureblood characters